Ned Kelly
Edward "Ned" Kelly (June 1854/June 1855 – 11 November 1880) was an Irish Australian bushranger. He is considered by some to be merely a cold-blooded cop killer — others, however, consider him to be a folk hero and symbol of Irish Australian resistance against the Anglo-Australian ruling class. Kelly was born in Victoria to an Irish convict father, and as a young man he clashed with the Victoria Police. Following an incident at his home in 1878, police parties searched for him in the bush. After he killed three policemen, the colony proclaimed Kelly and his gang wanted outlaws. A final violent confrontation with police took place at Glenrowan on 28 June 1880. Kelly, dressed in home-made plate metal armour and helmet, was captured and sent to jail. He was convicted of three counts of capital murder and hanged at Old Melbourne Gaol in November 1880. His daring and notoriety made him an iconic figure in Australian history, folklore, literature, art and film. In August 2011, anthropologists announced that a skeleton found in a mass grave in Pentridge Prison had been confirmed as Kelly's. Kelly's skull, however, remains at large. Battle vs. Crazy Horse (by Cfp3157) Crazy Horse: 12345 Ned Kelly: 12345 Ned Kelly and four members of the Kelly Gang are running on a field. About a mile away, Chief Crazy Horse and four Lakota Indians are watching them. "When we leave to meet them, release a volley of arrows and follow us." the chief says to his second-in-command. "Yes sir." When Kelly is one-hundred yards away, Crazy Horse gives a war shout and leads the second mounted warrior to battle. The other three reply with more whoops and shoot their bows. An arrow strikes an exposed area in a gang members armor, right on his neck. Crazy Horse: 12345 Ned Kelly: 1234 Ned Kelly quickly aims his Colt Revolving Rifle and shoots the other mounted warrior. Crazy Horse: 1234 Ned Kelly: 1234 The rest of Crazy Horse's tribe catches up and they kill a gang member with their 1860 Henry rifles. Crazy Horse: 1234 Ned Kelly: 123 The rest of the Kelly gang retreat into the Australian bush pursued by the Lakota tribe. While Crazy Horse and another Lakota go to the right, the other two go to the left. The sun moves to the west a little, meaning time has past. The two on the left are exploring when a shot rings out and a warrior falls. Crazy Horse: 123 Ned Kelly: 123 The gang member and Ned himself continue to shoot the surprised Lakota with their Spence rifles. Meanwhile, Crazy horse and the other Lakota are looking around. Suddenly, a gang member sneaks up behind the Lakota and hits him on the head with his Beaumount Adams and shoots him. Crazy Horse: 12 Ned Kelly: 123 But the gang member doesn't see Crazy Horse and the chief smashes his head with the Lakota Club. Crazy Horse: 12 Ned Kelly: 12 Ned Kelly and his last gang member continue the fight when Crazy Horse sneaks up behind them. He aims his 1873 Colt and kills the last gang member. Crazy Horse: 12 Ned Kelly: 1 Kelly aims his Colt Rifle one last time and kills the Lakota tribesman. He then draws his Dirk Dagger. Crazy Horse: 1 Ned Kelly: 1 The two men face off, neither really gaining an edge. Finally, Crazy Horse runs forward and makes several attempts to hit Kelly with his club, with Kelly dodging each one. The club finally hits and it makes a loud BANG! against Kelly's head. Crazy Horse smiles, but then realizes that, not only did his club break, but Ned is still alive. He quickly makes a futile attempt to stab him with the stick, but Kelly grabs the fatigued Lakota chief's arm and disembowels him with his Dirk. Crazy Horse: Ned Kelly: 1 Kelly takes off the heavy helmet and yells loudly in victory. Winner: Ned Kelly Expert's Opinion Though I am disappointed that Crazy Horse lost, Ned Kelly's weapons where just faster and more reliable than Crazy Horse's. Because of his lower fatigue rate, Kelly was also able to keep fighting and win against the fierce Lakota chief. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Jesse James (by Deathblade 100) Jesse James: Ned Kelly: The batle starts in a Western hotel. Jesse James, Frank and two other gang members sit in the bar having a drink. They hear a series of four shots and two police officers collapse. Ned, Dan and the Kelly Gang enter the hotel, reloading their revolvers. The two gangs eye each other for a second. Jesse quickly draws out his twin Colt Navy 1851 Revolvers and fires at the Kelly Gang. The rest of the James-Younger Gang fire their Colts and a Winchester model 1866 rifle. The shots ricochet of the Kelly Gang's armour. The Kelly Gang return fires with their Beaumont-Adams revolvers and Snider-Enfield rifles. One of the four James-Younger Gang collapses from the hail of bullets. One of Jesse's bullets hits a Kelly Gang member though the eye socket. The James-Younger Gang quickly retreat outside, pursued by Ned and his gang. Dan stops briefly to pick up a dropped Colt Repeating Rifle and hands it to a fellow gang member. Ned fires his Beaumont-Adams, hitting Jesse in the leg. A Kelly Gang member fires the Colt Repeater, just as the rifle's cylinders ignite. The blast blows two of the Australian's fingers off, just as he hears a cranking sound. The Gatling Gun fires several rounds into the bushranger's armour, killing him. The bullet that was fired from the Colt Repeater flies into one of the American's chest. Dan fires a shot from the Snider-Enfield at Frank, fatally wounding him. Frank fires his Winchester model 1866 and hits Dan between the eyes, befor succumbing to his wound. Jesse draws his Bowie Knife, just as Ned draws his Dirk. The two outlaws clash for twenty seconds until, Jesse drives the Bowie Knife throught Ned's armour just as the bushranger's Dirk goes through Jesse's throat. The two outlaws collapse from their wounds, just as police arrive. Winner: Tie Expert's Opinion I called it a tie because my vote caused a draw. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs Doc Holliday (by BattleGames1) Pre-Sim Note: Before anyone jumps to any ideas about me, let me make it clear that the misspellings in this sim were intentional - such typos and other grammatical errors were also deliberately used in the source material for this battle: Peter Carey's "True History of the Kelly Gang" since Carey imagined that any correspondence between Kelly and his daughter would be of dictated form and the dictatee would be just as grammatically incorrect and unknowledgeable as Kelly himself was. Kelly Gang: OK Corral Sheriffs: AN EXTRACT FROM: Parcel 14 His Life at 28 Years of Age Faded old newspaper pages cut into 10 pages (12" x 14" approximately). Few tears but mostly wrinkles indicating hasty writing on a rough surface. Text written mostly in lead pencil and legible but some of the writing is faint in a few areas. An account from Ned Kelly of the shootout at (insert Victorian placename) between the gang and OK Corral Sheriffs Holliday and Wyatt. I tell you solemnly my dear child I have no idea how Dan and me and Steve and Joe escaped out of that gunfight back at Glenrowan be it divine intervention from above or something. I am just glad me and my mates made it out of that mess in one piece we werent ready to go down without a fight. The next few months we spent hiding out back in the bushes while the police were continuing to catch us unawares. No doubt the parliament folks in the inner city were chewing them up for it were their fault for letting us slip through their fingers. Living out here on the bush with nothing but ourselves and bush tucker for as far as I wd. see was not easy. Me and Dan would argue a lot about who gets to cook berry supper while Joe rolls his eyes at me and Steve just sit there by the fire. Whenever we came up to a suburb on our trek however we were very careful not to let anyone point their finger at us and say O looky here thems that wanted Kelly man. Evry time we came up to a little town there were always one or two policemen walking about so uppity and on their toes eyes like a dingo. It ridiculous how at the sound of something they freeze and turn their head quickly like a wallaby. It were one of them days where the police were doing their rounds walking up and down the dirt road as me and Joe crawled about looking for scraps of food to bring back when we heard the two burly men talk about some new lawmen from this place called America came here under orders from the government to look for us. I tell you now through this note what me and Joe heard and then told back to Dan and Steven. These men from America were sheriffs who have caught a lot of badmen from their place and sent them to jail by themselves - the names I could pick out were names I am having a hard time to pronounce myself right now but all i know is that one is called hollyday and the other three are erps. At first we laughed off the whole thing like it was some bloody joke meant to scare us into the open arms of the police. One day though I looked at the paper being passed around town and right there on the front page were the faces of the men sent from America to come get me and it is these papers i used to write these notes in. If you look closely at some of them you will see photos of those men and I bet you that as you look at them you will feel a sense of dread and horror for they look stronger than me. Thats the way I felt when i were looking at it and the way Dan Joe and Steve felt too. ... Before you think that upon getting to this line that i met my maker at the hands of these men, i tell you solemnly this was not the case for it was me Joe Dan and Steven that drove them foreigners out of this forsaken bushland. It all happened a week after that rumour spread like a fire around the state that the gunmen from America actually started working with them police pigs. Dan and I were busy washing our clothes down by Ovens river in the broad light of the sun while Joe and Steve scavenged for our grub to eat down by the wattles and eucalypts. The air were tranquil and the water were nicely cool and once again did I get the feeling that something were not right with the day as the sense of foreboding danger once again creeped on me. I looked around with great hesitation while Dan continued to rinse the dirt off his old dungarees and shirt. Why the long face he asked me you look like you've seen a ghost. It was then when Steve and Joe come rushing down onto the riverside with their tucker hastily tucked away at the bottom of their shirts and told us the bad news. The police with their American friends are coming this way and it looks like them guns they carry are fully loaded. How far out? Hard to tell but they seem to be coming down this way I hope they didn't spot us. Dan silenced us as we heard faint footsteps and horse clops getting nearer and nearer. Like flashes of lightning the four of us ran back to our own guns hoping to scare off the police pigs and their American friends. Every gun we had had not been touched since we left it and the beeswax on the cylinder of my revolving rifle has just done its work so i wiped it off got my revolving pistols holstered them then picked up my rifle. Dan Joe and Steve did the same with the other weapons before we all donned the armour. It still had some bruises and dents from our last shootouts but firm and in one piece they still stood. By the time i donned my helmet the sounds of the policemen and the americans drew closer and closer. I swear I heard the americans say strange things like varmint and sheriff and corral and all some other crazy stuff. I knew they were foreign but never knew that they spoke an entirely different language overseas where they come from. How long before we spring the trap on them steve said to Dan. Lets sneak up behind them and catch by surprise my brother replied sounding so reassured the plan might work. We slowly moved our way through the bushes and grass keeping our eyes peeled on the train of men looking carefully for us their eyes darting through the trees hoping to see something unusually kelly-shaped like our helmets. It were like a good stroke of luck was given to us by the Lord above for we snuck right behind the police without them taking any notice them dumbos. As the four of us crouched and ran to the other side of the trail I swear I saw something that made my blood boil for one of the fancy dressed americans turned around and almost saw us slip away. It were good thing he shrugged it off or everything would have gone wrong. With our rifles we started training our sights on which of the police officers to shoot at so as to scare everyone away. I had mine set on the poor fella standing next to the giant man with his chestnut brown hair and almost medium build from what I could tell while Dan had his on the unlucky officer treading slowly behind the biggest and burliest man of the bunch. I dare not kill anyone unless they in their right mind decide to shoot back at me but the inner demon in me that hated those pigs who think they can stop me almost pushed me to pull the trigger when that young man walked right in line with my barrel. It was lucky I fired my gun only mere moments after that tempting scene and I ended up blowing a huge hole in that young man's hand. Could have been worse. Dan fired off his gun and his bullets hit smack bang into the shoulder bone sending his officer down to the ground writhing in pain. After that all hell broke loose with the convoy the americans firing their revolvers in our direction. Again we werent sure but it seemed like the grace of God almighty saved us once again as almost all their shots missed completely. Sure the police fired too but I wont bother detailing about them since it was the americans that fascinated me more. Thats done it Ned you made them angry Steve said as he tapped me on the shoulderplate If angry be the way they play then angry we play back Joe came to my defence Dan said nothing as he continued to unload his revolver rounds on the fleeing policemen and laughed as the americans tried to flank around us. We heard them mutter some rather interesting sentences in their interesting language like what in tarnation are these fools playing at? and go back and get the winchester well cover you. I dont know about you but whatever these foreigners had in store they werent welcome on my home turf. After a while I abandoned using the revolving rifle for i werent hitting anything special and anyway i felt like the gun would blow up at any given time. Taking out my own revolvers I started firing off into the air in the general direction of the americans especially in the face of the leader who after each shot started to cough like the smoke coming out of his revolver was slowly killing him. Although I turned around and bolted back to home base I heard Joe scream in pain as his old revolver was shot out of his hand by the coughing american now aiming down the sights of his revolver. Bastard got me he yelled out as Steve and Dan rushed to his aid their armour continuing to deflect the hail of bullets raining down on them. It were a bit of a walk to get back to our campsite where the fire embers were starting to die thank goodness and the clothes have begun to dry out. Joe were laid down on the ground and Steve got to work doing the best he could to stitch up the painful wound. The sounds of the americans came closer as time went on and steve and dan worked their magic. To think them foreigners can come in and harm my friends just made my blood boil and my head were hot and damp already enough as it were under the helmet. I spied a police officer making his way past the trees his eyes darting around the site thinking he hit the jackpot. Of course he werent so lucky as I took up Betty and mowed him down before he could turn about face. After Joes hand were bandaged up with leather he picked up our shotgun with his good hand I heard a voice cry out theres the kelly gang lets round them up in that rough american accent I have heard so often from them which makes me wonder if all americans talked like that. Then one of them showed up from among the trees but he were so sluggish in his movements it made me wonder if he was worth fighting off for since i could see the whites of his hair and the wrinkles on his face before he misfired one of his own guns and tore a hole in our tent. Dammit to hell he grunted before he could try to fire off one more shot which whizzed right past my shoulder and into the kettle. Youd be pleased to know he managed to flee before he could suffer the same fate as that preceding officer... for the time being. Holstering our pistols back into our pockets the four of us decided it would be best to scram before them americans could run all the way back and take us unawares. It felt like this whole battle was going to drag out until nightfall and we werent too ok in our armour as well. Still we had to keep pushing on and making our escape until the searchers have given up. By the time we got to the creek however it wasnt the case and yet another american showed up hoping to take us down conveniently telling us ignorantly that guns were invented to get past armour but his shots to our chestplates proved otherwise. This young fella was about a decade younger than that old fella i mentioned before and his shooting was good but he certainly appeared to be the more daring of the four. The moment he took a couple of shots from Dans shotgun he just stared at us point blank with no complete expression of surprise. Didnt stop others from reacting however and we ran as fast as we could again. This time the pigs bothered to show up and start taking shots at us again and I remembered one thing that almost caused me to have a change of heart for it were the big burly fellow who cried with remorse and fury at the sight of the corpse as it tumbled near the river. He were so angry that he made me feel the same way too when he took out his own rifle and fired it straight at Steves legs causing Steven to fall on his back hard. I tried to help him back on his feet and was blindly firing Betty until a shot landed between me and Steve like a warning as if the american tried to say stay away from him or youre gonna get it. Even though I could not see his face behind the helmet i saw in his eyes that it was better for the three of us to continue without him. As much as it pained me Dan and Joe we had to continue on our trail stepping backwards very quickly so as to sneak away into the bush like snakes. I dont know what happened back there when we lost sight of the fallen steve but my guess is with all the fury of a raging bull that big burly american got his revenge . So now itd be my turn to start calling the shots. Dan began reloading the Spencer and I reloaded Betty as quickly as I could before the patrol started to follow my scent. Hide behind the trees I have an idea Joe said as he undid the bandage surround his hand and discarded the armour Are you nuts my brother asked but Joe replied that it may be crazy but it may work. I'd have to give him the benefit of the doubt for this occassion for desparation gripped us all. Laying down on the floor playing possum while me and dan hid ourselves behind some trees and it were lucky mine had a fallen log in front of it. We heard the americans continue to trudge their way through the thick grass to reach where we were and they saw joes dead body and although the victorian police were scratching their heads the coughing american knelt down and tried to make sure joe was indeed dead. Noticing the furrow of his brow i suspected something was wrong so i decided to come out of hiding with my revolver and shoot dead an unsuspecting officer while dan jumped out of his hiding place and waited for the old american to miss another one of his shots with his rifle before he fell to the earth with a dazed expression on his face. Again the big burly american was so annoyed at this spectacle that he pushed his coughing pal out of the way as he fired more revolver shots at me and dan and went straight for joes throat. i knew joe to be at least a thinker on his feet with his feet for he kicked the big man in the groin and slid out from under his feet while dan retreated into the thick. I myself stayed for as long as i could behind the log downing policemen after policemen while the log and god shielded my legs from pain. As for the fight between joe and the big american the fight seemed to be at a losing side so as the coughing american chased after my brother i tried to help joe by tackling the american to the floor. didnt work but at least when the american tried to whip at me with his revolver all he got was a sore wrist and i got a sore head. this gave joe the perfect time to take out his knife or so he thought for the american decided to get his own knife out. me not being a knife fighter decided to follow dan and the american down to wherever they went and as far as i heard between the clicking of the knives and grunts echoing through the trees that joe was not going to come to us again poor bastard . Come and get me you b----rs i heard dan yell from the top of his lungs to which the gruff american replied im already here you f---ing c--------r come out of there and i wont shoot The tense shouting match droned on for a bit as i continued to walk briskly to the scene turning my head back for i thought the big burly american were sure to follow me. eventually i found dan and the american standing off outside a farmers shed where dan was located and the coughing american was alone. he were standing there with his hands in his pockets and as i circled around the place i knew he had some smug streak about him with his hands held so close to his holster. taking out betty i hoped to get a good sniping position while dan tried to settle the matter on his own end so it were by chance that he suddenly poked his head out and surprise surprise the american shot his revolver and barely missed my brother. Last chance I heard him say proudly and for certain his booming voice meant that his burly companion aint far off. Now be it the grace of god almighty or some other higher power that my brother had the right sense to come out revolver in hand and shoot a round just missing the coughing american whose coughing left his own shot able to scrape dans shoulder deep enough for dans rifle to be dropped. It were my own raging blood to force me to shoot a round from betty into that americans lungs hoping to put everyone involved out of their misery. When he fell to the ground writhing in pain as he tried to catch his breath i went for dan as fast as i could and i hoisted him up to my shoulder and the two of us continued to walk quickly on even as the big burly american reached the shed and fired off more rounds from his shotgun each shot either missing or bouncing off our armour. God were really on our side as we disappeared into the woods while the burly american emptied his gun and started to cradle his friend in his arm watching him slowly die . For once me and dan felt actual pity on the man but there was always a part of me that said he had it coming so in writing this passage i tell you solemnly that the man i killed i had admiration for since he at least in his own shots took both my brother and steve down with just one shot without killing them. Eventually me and dan got to another clearing where i tended to dans wounds. fortunately i dressed his wound carefully and stopped the bleeding well enough for him to lie down and rest with his revolvers and rifle next to him and he gave me that look suggesting it were my turn to get the grub. naturally i smirked and complied with his wish. ... The group of Victorian policemen out on the track were in complete and utter shock as the big burly American known as Wyatt Earp emerged from the bush with the bloodied corpse of Doc Holliday in his hands and tears of both anger and sorrow in his eyes. They asked him what happened down there in the bush and all the lone cowboy could utter from his shaking lips were "They got 'em all". All the lead constable could do was look out into the bush and shake his head in utter disbelief that their wanted man was still out there and it turned out he could best the finest sheriffs in all the wild west. Winner: Ned Kelly Expert's Notes Although it appeared that Holliday and the Earps had superior weaponry save for melee and special, their expertise as gunslingers was not as fantastic as Hollywood would have you believed. The experts here determined that it was the determination and brutality of Kelly and his gang with their weapons - in addition to their protective iconic armour - that allowed them to triumph over the famous OK Corral sheriffs. If you find this battle to be unfair in any way, shape or form, by all means go ahead and do a rematch. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Jim Miller (by Elgb333) Ned Kelly: Jim Miller: It was late afternoon when the citizens of an isolated Australian town, noticed five men on horseback entering their town. All of these men were heeled with all sorts of firearms strapped to their horses, like they were out going to fight a war. The alarmed but curious townsfolk watched anxiously as these men arrived at the front of the bank. They unholstered their weapons and quickly went inside. One of the men stayed outside, and when he saw the nervous townsfolks watching and waiting for what seems to be an upcoming bank robbery, he turned his horse and approached them. This man was a giant, with a large bushy beard of the archetypal Australian, and in his body was strapped a large piece of metal armor that glistened under the sun. That man was none other than Ned Kelly, the most wanted man in Australia. “Good afternoon ladies and gents,” Kelly said with a deep, almost booming voice, as he brandishes his colt revolving rifle. “Nothing to worry about ‘ere. We’re just some folks getting our withdraw.” Then suddenly, gunshots were heard and bullets started flying out of the bank. The people then ran away from the bank in terror as Ned Kelly watched them calmly from behind. Kelly then yelled at the fleeing townsfolks while waiving his rifle, “I apologize for wha’ever you saw but like you we’re just some folks trying to make ends. We don’t have quarrels with you decent folks, but if you try to fight back we will kill you all!” And those words were enough for the people to quickly haul ass out of the town, leaving the place only empty and silent. The shootout soon stopped and the four men got out of the bank carrying large bags of money. Just one robbery was enough for Ned Kelly to turn one settlement into a ghost town. Feeling safe, the bushrangers went for their horses and tied their weapons and bags full of money. Ned Kelly came down from his horse to help them out. However, the busy bushrangers didn’t notice when an armed group of five men suddenly appeared right behind them, wearing duster coats and Stetsons which suggested that they were Americans. One of them was actually the infamous assassin Jim Miller, who was in Australia today for both business and pleasure. One of the American assassins aimed his Sharps at the bushrangers and fire. One was hit right in the abdomen and fell down holding his gaping chest and screaming. Ned Kelly and the others heard the shot, and when they saw the assassins aiming their guns at them, they tried to run away and find cover as fast as they can. But Jim Miller aimed his shotgun and shoots of the bushrangers in the leg, blowing his calf and putting him down on the ground yelling in pain. Coldly and calmly, Miller approached the poor wounded man in the open before yelling at the retreating Ned Kelly, “So you’re the famous Ned Kelly I’ve been hearin’. Well Mr. Ned mah name is Jim Millah and some of your English friends from the bank corporations hired me to put you in permanent retirement.” He then aims his shotgun at the crying Aussie before pulling the trigger and blowing his whole head off, leaving only a decapitated body. Jim Miller slowly backs away to the other assassins in cover while reloading his shotgun. “I’m really honored to meet you Mistah Ned. I really do. Highly obliged. But to be honest, while I like your badass beard you don’t look too much to me,” he said as he signaled his assassin to encircle the whole town and trap the bushrangers before they can escape. Ned Kelly on the other hand, puts on the rest of his armor including his helmet, and tells his men to hold their ground. He then yells “Go to Hell and kiss’s Satan’s arse you yankee piece of shite!” before firing his rifle at Miller. The assassin only smiles at him before disappearing into the town's alleyways. As the assassins tried to look for the bushrangers in the alleys, the Aussies suddenly ambushed them from the windows of a building and killed two of the unsuspecting yanks. The others soon ran back cursing and looking for cover as the bushrangers happily fired at them. One assassin soon turned his rifle his Winchester rifle around and hit one of the bushrangers in the neck. The assassin continued firing at the remaining bushranger, and the Winchester rifle's sheer rate of fire overwhelemed the bushranger and soon pinned him down. With his window cover starting to be blasted to bits by the American rifle, the bushranger turns towards the exit as fast as he could. The bushranger finally got out of the building, and when the assassins saw him they instantly gave chase. As the yanks run towards him in excitement, they suddenly crash against what felt like a big wall of steel. The assassins, who were on the floor with their heads still shaking in pain, couldn’t believe their eyes at what they're seeing standing right in front of them. The devil himself, clad from head to waist with gleaming steel armor, appeared from the dusty air and looking at them in contempt. Shocked and utterly scared out of their souls, the assassins tried to shoot at the metal man with their rifles and pistols but the bullets only bounced off of him. The assassins soon ran out of ammunition, and the metal man, who was actually Ned Kelly in armor, aimed his Betsy rifle and shot one of the assassins in the head, killing him. The other screamed and tried to crawl away as fast as he could from this behemoth. But Ned Kelly raised his Betsy carbine while shouting in rage, “You think you can come in here and murder anyone for money? You think of yourselves as tourists happily murdering decent Australian folks like game? You will pay for what you did!” He then starts to bloodily and painfully bludgeon the assassin with his rifle. He bashed at his lower spine, splitting it in two and causing immense pain on the yank. He bashed at his bones, breaking both ribs and limbs. And as the assassin turn around crying in pain, Ned Kelly then bashes at him again in the gut, making the assassin spit blood. Then Ned Kelly finishes him off with a powerful swing to the face, popping one of eyes and sending it flying on a home run. Ned then throws away his carbine and draws his Adams. The other bushranger was still on the run, now lost and confused as he tries to find his way back to the horses. Jim Miller suddenly appeared right in front of him and yells “Peekaboo!!!”, surprising the bushranger and making him fire his Adams revolver in reflex. The bullet hits Jim Miller in the sternum and the assassin staggers back in pain. Seeing this, the bushranger took the opportunity and emptied his revolver straight to Miller’s chest. The assassin took all the bullets and fell down on the dusty floor. However, the bushranger couldn’t believe his eyes when Jim Miller just laid down there laughing, even though he swore that he hit him multiple times. "Buddy, it seems that this is not your lucky day," Jim Miller said while laughing like a psychopath. Little did the bushranger know that Miller was actually wearing a bulletproof breastplate that stopped the bullets, and the laughing assassin just stood back up right in front of the awed bushranger, before cutting him in half with both barrels of his shotgun. Jim Miller, still giggling like a psychopath, slowly limps away back to the town’s bank in search of Ned. Fortunately for him, Ned was already there waiting for him in the open. Now, as the dust and wind settles and a tumbleweed rolls between them, the stage is set for a final showdown between the two. “You… slimy… whore-born bastard! I’ll cut your head off!” Ned Kelly shouted at Jim. Jim Miller on the other hand couldn't believe this. He was now busy staring at this thing right in front of him encased in steel armor and plates. "Magnificent..." he said in daze not minding Ned shouting at him in anger. Ned Kelly then wasted no more time and fires his pistols at Jim Miller. The assassin managed to duck and dodge the bullets. Some did hit Miller but his armor manage to protect him, and the assassin fired back at Ned Kelly with his shotgun. The buckshot however only bounces off of Ned, slightly pushing him back, but nonetheless didn’t penetrate. Ned Kelly continues to fire his revolvers but Jim Miller keeps changes from cover to cover and dodging the bullets, soon starting to run circles around the armored bushranger while taking pot shots with his shotgun. Ned Kelly tries to keep up with Jim Miller but the assassin was too quick, and his armor kept him pin down under one spot in the open. “Whatsammater Ned? Can’t catch me?” Jim taunted as he dodges and rolls around Ned Kelly. “Bullocks!” Ned Kelly cursed as his bullets missed Jim at every turn. Then, as Ned’s pistols finally became empty, Jim quickly shoots Ned Kelly right at the pelvis, blowing up a huge chunk of it. Ned Kelly fell on the ground crying in pain as Jim Miller discards his shotgun and approaches him with his Colt pistol. He then sits down besides the downed Ned and puts the barrel of his pistol right in Ned’s left eye. “Any last words Mistah Ned?” Jim asked. Ned Kelly just closes his eyes and sighs, “Well… such is life," before Jim Miller pulls the trigger and finally ends the bushranger’s life. Expert’s Opinion Experts believes that Jim Miller won because of his better weapons which offer faster rates of fire than Ned’s. While the Kelly armor was undoubtedly more durable, experts still believed that Miller’s armor was better because it was lighter and more maneuverable. Add also the fact that Miller had the experience advantage on Ned Kelly since he was an assassin who killed more people than the bank-robbing Ned. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Historical Warriors Category:Australian Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Human Warriors